High School Girls Never Learn
by WinchesterGal
Summary: The Winchester boys run into six very different young girls who are investigating a supernatural case. The boys go undercover and Dean enjoys his job while Sam has to fan out a girl that has a crush on him. Sorry, not too good with the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The Winchesters aren't mine, they are so fine, that I wished they were mine. (this was from Shelly's weird and twisted mind)

**Author's Note:** So, what happens when you're sitting on a plane, bored to death and your sitting next to a girl who doesn't shut up? You put on your ipod and start a fanfic that has been swimming in your head for a very very long time. It was brought up by my friends and well, I decided to write it. Hope you like it and it gives you laughs. Big pats on the back for Pieces of Hope and Loyal Subject for helping me with the idea, you guys rock!

* * *

_Narrator POV_

Two girls sat across each other in a locker room. They had candles in front of them and a bowl in the middle. One of the girls had an old looking book on her lap, the binding were loose, pages were sticking out and it was dusty.

"Kitty! Come on lets start this!" the girl with red hair whined.

"Stephie, calm down, I'm trying to get this right" Kitty said "it says that we have to give a drop of blood, so do it"

"You do it!"

"You do it first!"

"Why?!"

"Just cause I said so"

Stephanie wasn't going to argue with her best friend, she knew Kitty can be a real bitch when you go against her. Her shaky hands reached for the knife next to bowl. She held out her hand and pierced her left middle finger. She let out a small cry from the sting, she handed the knife to Kitty. Stephanie applied pressure to her middle finger and let the blood drip to the bowl, it made a plunking sound as droplets of brood dripped. After there was enough amount, enough in Stephanie's eyes, she hates the sight of blood, she took a paper towel and cleaned her finger. Kitty did the same.

"Kitty, are you sure this is right?"

"Sure it is" a hint of pride in her eyes "Laura embarrassed us, we're getting her back for it"

"But like this? Asking a ghost that sucks out souls to do our revenge?"

"I'm not sure if it will work, we'll just try it for fun" Kitty smiled.

"What if it works?"

"Don't be crazy, now shut up and let me focus"

Stephanie sat quietly as her best friend started a Latin incantation. The second time Kitty repeated it, the girls felt a cold air brush them. On the third time, the lights started flickering.

"Kitty stop it" Stephanie pleaded with her shaky voice.

On the sixth repetition, Stephanie looked up in horror at what was behind Kitty. There was the ghost, he was very pale, his long hair was all tangled up, eyes were blood red, and he was wearing a white robe with rips all over. Kitty saw Stephanie's terrified face, she was scared to turn around. All of a sudden she felt a pressure behind her and the next thing she knew she was pinned to the wall and heard Stephanie's terrified screams. The ghost was face to face with Kitty and he held her by her throat, she was gasping for breath. The ghost opened his mouth, Kitty started to feel weak. Stephanie saw what the ghost was doing, a white smoke came out of Kitty's mouth and it was entering the ghost's. Kitty was getting paler and paler as the ghost continued taking in her soul. When the white smoke started to lessen the ghost backed off of Kitty, she was on the floor pale and not moving. The ghost headed for Stephanie as she was screaming for help.

"Hey Dean, look at this" Sam showed the newspaper to his brother.

"Okay? Umm, two girls found unresponsive in a locker room" Dean looked at Sam "how does this relate to our job? They're dead"

"No, they're not dead, they just don't seem to talk and in the place where they were found, there was a bowl with blood on it and an old book"

"So?"

"Look, I know it doesn't seem much but I have this weird feeling about it"

"Weird feelings? That seems to be a daily basis now in our lives" he chuckled. Dean knew all too well what these feeling were "so where is it?"

"In a high school in New Jersey, I got the address already" Sam held up a paper.

"Wait, a high school? Sweet" Dean said, grinning.

"Dean" Sam shook his head.

"I know, I know, I was just kidding" he grabbed the keys "come on"

_Regina's POV_

I guess you'd be wondering how we tie into this whole mess right? Well for one thing, we're hunters. We hunt at night and go to school in the morning if it was up to me I'd rather not go to school but our parents value our education and gives us lectures on how it is very important, yeah, you know that speech? Its getting overrated. Anyways, before I get into detail on how we are involved in this hunting gig, let me introduce you to my peeps.

Meet Darleen, the dumb one, not that she purposely does it, she just comes out as dumb, but she really isn't. I hope you got that. She just spaces out from time to time and often points out the obvious things but that makes her funny. She has red hair although one time it looked like orange, haha, fun times. She wears black from time to time but she denies that shes emo, we think other wise. Although she is a bit lacking in the brain department, her observation skills are pretty impressive, its very helpful during hunts.

Next, Nicole, the artist. She loves to draw and make movies. She taped one of our hunts one time, maybe I can show you guys sometime. She is your typical artist, with pencils on her hair and sketch book on her arm, like I said, she loves to draw. She has long blonde hair that she usually puts in pig tails and she dresses casually. Her job is to draw the scene of the case that we have or if she feels like it, she video tapes it. Its very helpful when reviewing or analyzing some things that normal humans can't see.

Next, Jillian, the obsessive compulsive one. She needs things organized or else she'll have a massive panic attack. Shes short, shorter than me and I'm 5'1" but we like her like that. She wears a hat that looks like Super Mario's so we sometimes call her Mario. She carries a hand sanitizer and wipes everywhere she goes, even when we are investigating a case. One time, she cleaned off the blood on the wall and then everyone got mad at her but then we got over it. We just warned her to stay away from her wipes when we are investigating. Jill is the one that organizes our files on cases and she also helps during an investigation.

Then, theres Aja, the loud one and when I say loud I mean _really_ loud. You could probably hear the girl from outer space! She use to be blonde but then she dyed her hair black, we're encouraging her to go back to blonde, it fits her personality better. She is the emo one in the group. You wonder what her skill is? Flirting and it has worked in our favor a lot. She flirts her way to get information. I know she's young and all that, but we got her back when things get too far. Hey, we can kick ass.

If you have a loud one you gotta have a quiet one right? Meet Ashley. She doesn't talk at all, she just write things down or does hand signals. Before, she can talk but we don't know what happened, she just suddenly stopped talking. I think she's trying out to be a mime. Her job during hunts is snooping into the files, she can hack into anything.

I've introduced five gals so that leaves one more and that's me, Regina, the geeky one, at least that's what my friends say and I guess they are partly right. I do wear glasses but they're not huge, I wear pocket protectors, it helps to prevent ink stains in my pockets. I know! I'm a total geek! My job? I analyze things, granted that I am a geek, I tend to go over board.

Sorry if it was a bore to tell you those things but I felt that you should get to know us a bit. If you put us together, we make a pretty good group of hunters, young, but we know what where doing and we're good at it, not that we're showing off or anything, hunting just comes to us naturally.

How did we get into this exciting life? We experienced something unimaginable that led all six of us searching for answers, but I'll leave that story some other time.

_Narrator POV_

Six girls filed in to the locker room quietly, trying not to give away their position, but that seemed to be impossible with Aja babbling.

"I swear Aja, if you don't shut up I'm gonna duck tape your mouth" Regina threatened.

"I'm not sure if duck tape will hold it" Jillian said.

"How about a staple gun?" Darleen said.

Ashley raised two thumbs up in approval.

"Guys, all of you shut up, you're going to make it easy for them to find us" Jillian said

"Its not our fault!" Regina whispered sternly "Aja is talking about some guy"

"What the heck? That's nasty" Nicole said, she started drawing the scene, carefully placing the details.

"Hey!" Aja said.

"Not what your talking about nut head, that" Nicole said pointing to the spilled blood on the floor.

"Eeww, icky" Darleen said, she started observing the surroundings.

Ashley pulled out her laptop and started hacking into the police records for the incident. Regina and Jillian pulled up their sleeves and took a pen from their pockets. Jillian put on gloves before she bent down to investigate. They examined stands of hair on the floor, there was some blonde hair and then some silver ones. The blonde ones were from Kitty and Stephanie, but the silver one? They hoped that there was something in the hair that could help them figure out what this thing was. Jillian reached for three Ziploc bags in her back pocket.

"Three?" Regina asked.

"One for Stephanie's hair, one for Kitty's hair, and one for that silver hair" Jillian said coolly.

"How do you know which one is Kitty's and which one is Stephanie's?"

"Good point" Jillian took out five more Ziploc bags from her bag "here, put each strand of hair in each bag"

"I should have never asked"

"Zip the mouth and just do it"

Regina reluctantly followed her friend's order.

The girls continued they're investigation, Nicole was continuing her drawing, Darleen and Aja were snooping around, Ashley was typing away in search of information, Regina pulled out her laptop to search for any supernatural happenings in the past like this incident and Jillian was examining the blood.

"Lookie here!" Aja yelled.

"Shut up!" the four girls yelled while Ashley placed a finger on her mouth.

"Its a book!" Aja said, trying to lower her voice.

"Wow, you're surely a genius" Jillian commented as she saw what Aja was holding.

"Ooohhh! Let me see!" Darleen scurried next to Aja and took the book. She ran her hands all over the cover and started flipping through the pages "Oh cool, the cover is leather, the book is so thick and oh! Latin is in here, theres also some cool spells, and its all dusty but who cares this is soo cool…"

"Darleen," Nicole interrupted her friend's fascination on the book "not now"

"Wait, that's the book that was found here" Jillian said.

Ashley snapped her fingers and pointed to her laptop. The girls went behind her and looked at the picture on the screen. It was the picture of a book from the police reports, the same book Darleen was holding now.

"Where did you get the book?" Regina asked.

"From this guy" Aja winked.

All her friends knew what she did.

"Flirting I see, well, good job" Jillian said.

"Atta girl!" Darleen said.

The girls heard the door squeak open and all their heads turned towards it. They heard two men's voice whispering. They all gathered up their belonging and each of them hid in the shower stalls.

"Hey, Sam, you think we're going to see some high school cheerleaders tomorrow?" one of the men asked.

"Quit it Dean, we're here to solve this case" Sam replied, sounding annoyed.

"How do you know its our kind of case?"

They stared at the blood on the floor. The girls were listening in on their conversation. Each girl took out their cell phones and started texting each other.

_Ashley to Regina: this sucks, i have curfew!!!!!!!_

_Regina to Ashley: fyi, u sneaked out, u r sooooo way pass ur curfew -- jus hang in there_

_Jillian to Aja: stop giggling! they're going 2 find us!!!!! STOP GIGGLING!!!!!_

_Aja to Jillian: the guys sound h-o-t, i can't help it!! ;-)_

_Darleen to Nicole: i think i'm going to sneeze….help…_

_Nicole to Darleen: i can't help u with that!!!! r u serious??? don't sneeze, we already have Aja giggling!!_

ACHOOOOOOOO

Sam and Dean turned their gaze towards the shower room. They shared glances.

"You think theres someone taking a shower?" Dean asked with a smile.

"Who would be here to take a shower this late? Don't they have showers at their house?" Sam asked.

"Point taken but maybe they didn't like the shower at their house and went…"

Sam glared at his brother which made Dean shut up. Each of them took their guns out and headed for the shower room.

Each girl took out their gun as they heard footsteps approaching.

Sam opened the first stall and it was empty, so was the second. Dean went to the other side of showers. When Sam opened the shower curtain there was Aja gun aimed at him and his gun was aimed at her. She kicked Sam's hand knocking the gun out of his hand. She flipped him, making him land on his stomach on the cold shower tiles. Dean turned to see his brother's gun fly. He was approaching them when Darleen tripped him. She pinned his hands behind him and put her knee on his back. One by one, the girls came out of the shower stalls.

"See, told you Sammy, there were girls here taking a shower" Dean said.

"Shut up, I wouldn't be making jokes if I was in you position" Nicole said.

Jillian, Ashley, Nicole and Regina had their guns trained on them while Aja pinned Sam down and Darleen pinned Dean.

"Who are you?" Nicole asked.

"I'm Starsky" Dean said "and that's Hutch"

"Funny. Now, who the hell are you?" Nicole asked them again.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Dean asked.

"We asked first" Regina said.

"I'm Sam and that's Dean" Sam said.

"Last names?" Regina asked.

"Not telling you sweetheart" Darleen applied pressure with her knee on his back "okay, okay, Winchester. Sam and Dean Winchester"

"Get off them" Nicole ordered "you're hunters, like us"

Dean and Sam got up brushing themselves.

"You girls? Hunters? You gotta be kidding me" Dean said.

"What do you mean?" Darleen asked.

"You guys are kids! Amateurs!" Dean replied with laughter.

"Let me ask you then" Regina said with a hint of anger "what were you guys doing when you were our age?"

"Look, sorry, ignore him, he didn't take his happy pills today" Sam said with a smile.

"So, you ladies got names?" Dean asked.

"Well hi!" Aja said, Sam and Dean nearly jumped from where they were standing "I'm Aja Costas, thats Darleen Garner, thats Nicole Gibson, thats Jillian Dawson, that's Ashley Vermont and that's Regina Grayson" she said while pointing to the girls.

They all waved at Sam and Dean and they waved back. They sat on the locker room benches and shared information that they just gathered. Dean wondered why Ashley wasn't talking, she just sat there typing away.

"Whats with her?" Dean asked Regina.

"She doesn't talk, at all"

"Sure she can. I bet you I can make her talk"

"Like to put your money where your mouth is?" she asked with a devilish smile.

"Fine, if I can make her talk, you have to…"

"Have to what?" she glared at him.

"You have to pay me a hundred, and if she doesn't talk till I leave, I pay you a hundred"

They shook hands on it. Dean made his way to Ashley and started to have a small talk with her. Regina could see that Ashley was just nodding and shaking her head, not opening her mouth, she smiled. Aja kept looking at Sam while she was flipping the pages of the book. He was examining the blood with Jillian and Nicole looked over them trying to draw. Darleen was with Regina, they were looking for info on her laptop.

"I'm knackered, I think we should go home, then lets chill tomorrow after school and continue research" Nicole said.

"Chillage!" Darleen said.

The girls gathered all their things while Dean and Sam stayed back to continue their investigation.

"You girls have a ride?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, me" Regina said.

They girls headed to the lot with Aja babbling about how hot Sam and Dean was but she said she was more into Sam. Tall, hunky Sam as she described him.

School was waiting for the girls the next day. People gossiping, rumors going around, school work, typical high school teenagers go through, but they weren't your typical teenagers. They were six different girls who found one thing they have in common and it brought them together. Hunting.

**Author's Note:** Hope that was okay, constructive criticisms very welcome! It's a little long. Hehe, sorry! I just finished this this morning and I'm still a little tired from the late night flight, erk. Couldn't sleep on the plane and when I got home, I couldn't sleep either. I'm weird, but you guys already know that. So I know it seems like Sammy and Deanie aren't that much involved but they will be I just wanted to lay down the girls' personalities and such things. Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Sam and Dean aren't mine. I'm running out of disclaimers. Lol.

**Author's Note:** My friends and I are a bunch of crazies and I guess that's why we're friends. Lets see what the girls run into in this chapter shall we? Hehe.

* * *

The girls sat in their first period class, health. Nicole was drawing in her seat, Darleen was on her phone texting, Regina was reading the dictonary, Jillian was placing her pencils in height order, Ashley was staring into space and Aja was singing loudly with her ipod blasting in her ears. They were patiently waiting for their teacher for almost ten minutes already. Finally after a few more minutes of waiting, their teacher finally came in, but it wasn't their teacher, it was a sub, a sub that they knew.

"DEAN!" Aja yelled excitedly. Their classmate that was sitting next to her covered his ears.

"Dean who?" Darleen asked. It took her a minute to realize it "oh! Hi Dean!"

"No, I'm not Dean to you guys" he stood in front of the classroom "I'm Mr. Winchester and thats how you will be addressing me"

"Okay Mr. Winchester! Wheres your brother?!" Aja asked.

"Not here" he said.

He looked at Regina, her nose buried in the dictionary. He cleared his throat. Nicole nudged Regina but it didn't work. She took her pencil and poked Regina on her back.

"Nicole!" Regina yelled.

She looked up and saw Dean standing in front of her desk. He was glaring at her.

"I heard you Mr. Winchester. Don't need to get all nasty" Regina said, as she put away the dictionary.

"Were you reading the dictionary?" he asked, almost laughing.

"Yeah, some people actually have brains that needs to be stimulated instead of just sitting on their ass in front of the tv watching God knows what"

"Are you indicating me?"

"Got that right"

He dropped the issue. She was really snippy and didn't want to fight with her. He looked at Ashley, she was laughing at the little verbal fight that broke out.

"Hey Ashley!" he waved and winked at her. Ashley just waved back.

"Flirting won't work Mr. Winchester, but nice try" Regina said at her seat.

"So, where _is_ your brother?" Aja asked.

"He said not here Aja so just shut up!" Jillian said, irritated.

"Thank you" said Dean to Jillian.

"You don't have the proper attire for teaching I mean, biker boots? T-shirt? Jeans? Leather jacket?" Regina took out her student hand book "it clearly states that a teacher should wear the proper attire, shirt, tie, dress shoes and pants, I guess any pants but I don't suggest jeans, they're way to tacky if you mix them" Regina stated.

"Regina" Darleen said.

"then for women, skirt, below the knee, they can also wear pants, then a button up shirt, then some heels although of they keep running around that would hurt their feet so I suggest some flat dress shoes" she paused to push up her glasses up with her forefinger

"Regina" Aja said.

"and then for gym teachers they may wear sweatshirts and sweatpants with rubber shoes, I guess that's for when they don't slip and it also says that…" she continued

"REGINA!" four of her friends screamed while Ashley was banging her hands on her desk.

"What?!" Regina asked, pissed that she was interrupted on her lecture.

"You're doing it again" Darleen said.

"Am I?"

Nicole took a deep breath then said "yeah"

"Man, out of all the freaky things I've encountered, nothing was freakier than what you just did" Dean said, he laughed.

Regina just glared at him.

"It's called word vomit!" Aja happily said.

"Or in her case, she's just being her old geeky self" Jillian added.

He headed to the front desk to look at the paper with the lesson plans.

"So class, today we are learning about…." he looked up from the paper then smirked "sex"

"What is there to learn about sex?" Dean started walking around the room "well, I can tell you one thing" he paused and stared at the class, all eyes were on him "its good" he grinned.

"Excuse me, but some of us don't want to know about that kind of stuff" Nicole complained.

"You have to learn this" Dean said.

"Well, yeah we know that, we want to learn just not from _your_ perspective" Jillian said.

"What do you expect guys? Coming from a guy who doesn't have a brain?" Regina commented.

Aja and Darleen gasped in shock. Jillian, Nicole and the whole class just laughed.

"You saying I don't have a brain?" Dean asked. He was placed both his hand on Regina's desk and leaned.

"Well, if you count your downstairs brain then that's one" Jillian said.

"Oh, didn't she just burn you right there!" Sam said as he stood by the room door.

"Sam!" Aja yelled "Oh, I mean Mr. Winchester!"

"Hi Aja" he waved to her, she blushed.

"Get out before she attacks you" Nicole whispered. She was sitting by the door.

He didn't need to be told twice as Aja was standing on her seat heading for the door. Dean waved goodbye to his brother and headed for the desk. He saw a video tape and looked at the title "Creation of a Baby: How Sperm and Egg Cells join" He started laughing, this was going to be the best undercover gig he has ever done.

"Okay class, take out your pen and paper, you will have to write a response to a video that you will be watching, I expect a paragraph out of all of you"

"Do you want it double spaced? Because that would be neater" Jillian asked "and what margin size do you want it?"

"What ever you want" Dean said as he was putting on the video tape.

A picture of a sperm entering an egg cell appeared on the screen

_Welcome to Creation of a Baby: How Sperm and Egg Cells join. Enjoy the next hour discovering the miracle. Learn how the sperm fertilizes the egg, where it travels, where they meet…._

Groans of irritation can be heard in every corner of the room as the students sat back on their seat, annoyed faces ready for the exciting lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

[b]Disclaimer:[/b] Sam and Dean aren't mine and the girls in this story don't own them either

**Disclaimer:** Sam and Dean aren't mine and the girls in this story don't own them either. Its really sad, we're all crying inside. Hehe.

**Author's Note:** An Update! After a very long hiatus, here is an update! Hope it was worth the wait. Don't kill me! Hehe. Review please!

ENJOY READING!

The class was about to end in ten minutes so Dean turned off the video and collected the responses from his oh so eager students.

"I'll see what you guys have written" he asked with a smile. Almost everyone whined.

Dean went through the pile of papers on his desk and saw a paper only filled with one sentence. He almost fell off his chair laughing when he saw it. It was Aja's paper. It said "Oh my God, Mr. Sam Winchester is so hot, I wonder how old he is." Dean just placed the paper on a separate pile, he was definitely going to show Sam that. He went through the pile again and saw Regina's. He pulled it out and saw that it was three pages long, back to back.

"Three pages? And back to back? I said a paragraph" Dean said, holding up the paper.

"A paragraph wouldn't explicate enough on my thesis on this particular subject so I opted to do extra work to show my perception. You got a problem with that?" Regina said, she pushed her glasses back up with her forefinger.

Dean just looked at her puzzled. He looked through the other pile. He saw Darleen's and it said "Sex is when mommy and daddy make weird sounds in the bedroom and few months later, there is a bun in the oven" He looked up.

"Good one Darleen" Dean said, trying not to laugh.

Darleen beamed him a smile. He continued looking through the pile and saw Nicole's and it only had a drawing of a sperm swimming to the egg, he looked up at Nicole. She just shrugged.

The bell rang and the girls were off to their free period, they went to the cafeteria. They bought their food and went to their table, it was their table and no one else's. They sat and started talking about the research. Nicole passed around her drawing of the scene, it was almost a copy, there were fine details and such.

"Wow Nicole, you've got skills" Dean said behind Ashley.

She jumped up hitting Dean on his chin. He rubbed it. He sat on the round table with the girls.

"This isn't the teacher's lounge" Jillian said.

Dean just ignored her.

"So, Nicole draws the crime scene, is that like a special weapon or what?" he asked, he sipped his coffee.

"YEAH!" Aja answered excitedly "I can flirt to get information!"

"Uh-huh" he remembered how he would get information, he laughed.

"I look at stuff" Darleen simply said.

"I organize" Jillian said.

Ashley pointed to her laptop.

He looked at Regina who was also on her laptop.

"What about you Miss Urkel? What's your special weapon?" Dean asked.

She looked up from her screen and glared at Dean.

"PMS" she said, then went back to her task.

Dean stepped back from his seat, he was a little intimidated. The girls continued their research while Dean was trying to get Ashley to talk but he was hopeless. He observed the girls, they were really focus into their work, not letting themselves get distracted with their classmate trying to talk to them. He was about to leave to go and investigate the locker when Aja yelled his name.

"MR. WINCHESTER!"

"God Aja! Turn down the volume!" Jillian said.

"WHAT AJA?!" Dean asked, mocking her.

"Wheres your brother?"

"Somewhere"

"Where somewhere?" Aja asked innocently.

"Just somewhere Aja, so just give it a rest" Jillian said.

"Lets get back to work" Regina said.

After their free period, it was lunch time. The girls went to the library since they already finished eating. While they were there, Aja spotted her current love attraction, Sam Winchester. He was reading a newspaper for any clues for another attack like they were investigating. All of a sudden, a pair of hands covered Sam's eyes from the back.

"Guess who" she said seductively.

"Whoever you are, knock it off, this isn't funny" Sam demanded.

"Oh come on, you gotta know who this is"

"Ewww! Aja! Stop doing that to Mr. Winchester!" Nicole said.

"Do you know it's a crime to have student teacher flings?!" Jillian said.

"I don't care, I love him and he loves me" Aja said.

Ashley did pointed to her mouth and pretended to gag. The girls giggled.

"Okay, enough of this, lets go hit the computers and do some more research" Regina said.

"Party pooper. Do you always have to end all the fun?" Dean commented. The girls didn't notice that he was a few seats away from Sam.

"Oh, wow Dean!" Regina said, exaggerating the shock in her reaction "I didn't know you know how to read! I thought all you know is sex 101"

"That is all he knows" Sam said with a laugh.

"Shut up Sam" Dean said to gritted teeth "lets do some research as well"

"Hey, I have an idea" Darleen said "lets team up so we can have more things done, it'll be like…like…" she was searching for the right word "Power Rangers!"

"Power Rangers?" everyone asked, looking confused.

"Yeah! I call dibs on the orange ranger!" Darleen yelled a little too loud. The librarian glared at them.

"There is no such thing as an orange ranger" Nicole said.

"Really, well, then I call dibs on the gray ranger!"

"None of that either" Regina said.

"Sam," Dean called out to his brother "how did we get into this mess? I mean, Power Rangers? Might as well add Power Puff Girls to this and its going to be one heck of a party"

Through their discussion about Power Rangers, they didn't notice Ashley waving her hands trying to get their attention. She was excited yet also petrified at what she found out. She needed to tell them. With out any choice, she took her shoe and launched it at their direction, it didn't matter who she hit, as long as she got their attention.

"Ow!" Sam said as a boot hit his head. He turned around to see who the culprit was.

Ashley did a sorry sign language to show him her apology. She excitedly pointed at the computer screen which brought the gang to her. At the moment they saw the screen, they stood frozen, shocked at what they saw.


End file.
